


4

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Wendi marched through the village with her honor guard. Her men were dragging the civilians out of the buildings before they burned the whole place to the ground. She permitted her men to kill those who resisted, but the women, children, infirm, old, and the surrendered were to be taken alive and unharmed (barring a beating to ensure compliance). Those who defied that order were dealt with harshly.

She believed that it was better to show kindness to the defeated so that they might willingly serve her in the future. Many disagreed with her, wanting thralls from their conquests, but many had also opposed her becoming chieftain. It was a bloody affair, but all agreed it was a good thing after their clan had risen in power so quickly under her leadership.

Wendi noticed a group of men circled around the entrance of a hut, staring inside. “Why aren’t you idiots looting this shithole?” she demanded as she approached.

They all turned to her and bowed their heads in respect. “Sorry, Chieftain, we’re having trouble taking the two inside,” Alden said, “They’ve killed Harald and Gunther.”

“Then burn the hut around them,” Wendi said irritably.

“We would, but there’s a number of furs inside that look like they would fetch a lot in trade,” Alden said.

Wendi nodded, glad her men weren’t as stupid as they were embarrassing. Harald and Gunther wouldn’t be missed if they couldn’t even kill or incapacitate two people. She walked to the entrance, waving to her honor guard that she wouldn’t need help. This was a part of showing her dominance, handling things her men couldn’t.

Inside, she found the two that were giving her this trouble, a man and a woman. The man held a large shield in a low position, ready to move it wherever she might attack. The woman held a bloody spear over his shoulder and the two bodies in front of them showed she knew how to use it. She might have to apologize to her men for looking down on them, these two were clearly a formidable combo.

But Wendi wasn’t about to have any of this nonsense continue. She wanted to burn this place and get back to her hall to enjoy her spoils. She walked forward calmly, drawing her axe from her belt. The spear came at her with a surprising quickness, but she knocked it away easily enough. The shield bash was unexpected, but she merely halted and hooked her axe on it, yanking it out of his grasp. He collapsed to the ground from the force.

Grabbing the man by the hair, Wendi held her axe to his throat. The woman had backed away, ready to try again on the thrust but she hesitated at this sight.

“Surrender or he dies,” Wendi demanded flatly.

“Don’t! She’ll kill us anyways!” he said.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Wendi smacked his face with the flat of her axe.

When she looked back at the woman though, she felt it be grabbed and pulled away. The woman immediately jumped forward, thrusting the spear right at her torso. Wendi released the axe and smacked the spear away a little later than she had before. It pierced her leather enough to slice her arm and draw blood.

Wendi grabbed the spear’s shaft and yanked the woman to her. Kicking the man in the face, she snatched the woman’s throat and lifted her up. Choking her long enough to establish who was in control here, Wendi chucked her on top of the man.

The two were groaning in pain and Wendi contemplated skewering them together with the spear that killed her subordinates. She watched them recover a bit, though, and they both fixed her with a defiant glare at the same time. They weren’t going to do anything with how she’d beaten them, but she liked that look.

Wendi called her men in to take them away. She’d see them in her chambers later. They would be a good addition to her forces and she wanted to convince them to join her. She also liked a bit of rebellion in bed.


End file.
